1. Field
The field relates to apparatus and methods for packaging integrated devices, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for forming packages that include one or more cavities configured to house the device die(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated device packages can be manufactured to include numerous device dies that perform different functions. For example, some packages can include both sensor and processor dies. Although including multiple device dies in a package can increase the package's functionality and performance, the use of multiple device dies can also increase the height and/or lateral footprint of the package, which can be disadvantageous for larger electronic systems that integrate numerous packages within a small space. Furthermore, when multiple device dies are included in a package, it can be challenging to electrically interconnect the dies to one another and/or to leads that communicate with the larger electronic system. Known packaging techniques can lead to undue expansion in footprint and profile and/or lead to mechanical stresses.
Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved apparatus and methods for packaging integrated device dies.